


Night Creature

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [49]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abuse of Authority, And yet House has all the power, Blackmail, Blow Job, Chase is Vampire, Chase with Fangs, Dom/sub Undertones, Except he kinda is, God Complex, Happy Ending, Kinda, Life Debt, M/M, Manipulation, Not your usual vampire, not twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House finds out that Chase is a Vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy! She's a genius, you know :)  
> x

"House, I know it's Halloween, but we do actually need the blood down in the transfusion department."

House frowned at his friend, stealing his coffee. "What are you talking about?"

"Cuddy, three pints of blood's been taken from the hospital, I assume you're making another exploding eyeball to hide in the cancer ward?" Wilson sighed, stopping to buy himself another coffee. House hummed, but rather than tell Wilson that he _hadn't_ in fact, taken any blood, he just limped into his office.

And there was Chase.

He was sat in House's chair, scanning through a webpage of diseases, drinking greedily from his coloured water bottle. Only...he isn't drinking water. House can't tell the exact colour through the green plastic, but it reddens Chase's lips and livens up his cheeks. House throws Wilson's coffee into the bin, and clears his throat, Chase looks up, nodding in greeting, still gulping. "G'day," Chase smiles, licking his lips, and turning back to the screen.

House never makes fun of Chase's little Australian colloquialisms, because the truth it, he likes them. He instead, limps to the chairs on the other side of his desk, that are normally meant for guests, but Chase is an exception. House sits down, kicking his legs up, and holds his hand out. "I've got a sore throat," he lies "Can I have some of your water?"

Chase just arches an eyebrow and points to the coffee in House's hands.

"I need water, wombat, not scalding coffee,"

Chase rolls his eyes, but leans back, and picks up another water bottle, identical to the one he has, and hands it to House, smiling. House can't tell if there's a hint of smugness there, Chase seems genuine, before returning to his screen, his own bottle, filled with something- that is _definitely not_ water, still caught between his lips. House sighs, standing, and knocking the bottle out of Chase's hands with a well placed blow from his cane. It's comes so close to Chase's face, that he can almost feel the gust of wind the cane breezes against his cheek. The bottle slams onto the ground, and red liquid spills everywhere. The coppery tang is unmistakeable.

Chase was drinking blood.

The two doctors look at each other in a moment of calm, before Chase jumps up "It's a joke," Chase says quickly, barely taking a breath "My friend from Australia sent over this special type of Ribena, for Halloween, it looks and tastes just like blood, but it's actually this type of weird berry that only grows in Gambia."

The weird part is, if Wilson hadn't told House about the missing blood a few minutes ago, House would have believed his youngest employee, why yes, teased him about it mercilessly, but believed him. Because...why wouldn't he? But now he knows, and he just stares at Chase. House feels like that irritating pale girl who can't smile, the one who starred in Twilight, and he twirls his cane. "What are you?" He asks, feigning disinterest, but they both know he's lying.

Chase winces when House completely ignores his well thought out, if not a little scattered, lie. He glances outside, but there's no one there, most everyone's downstairs in the clinic, mostly kids choking on bits of candy, or feeling ill, because they're taken enough sugar to explode. "I'm a...." he rubs the back of his neck "I'm a Vampire, House," he admits, because if there's ever been anyone in the entire world he could tell, and who would believe him, it would be Gregory House.

"A vampire?" House repeats, his leg aches, but it just reminds him that this isn't a hallucination.

"Yeah," Chase sighs, suddenly tired "A vampire."

"So...you can't go out in the sun?"

"No, House, you've seen me go out in the sun. It's fine, the light just irritates me slightly. And no-" he carries on before House can continue "-I'm not terrified of garlic, I just think it's smells horrible because of my evolved sense of smell. And killed by a wooden stake through their heart? _Everyone_ would die by a wooden stake through their heart. Vampire or not." He half smiles "I can't run at an insane speed, or turn into a bat, and I do age. Just a little slower than most humans. I've got these," he points to his mouth, and suddenly his canines grow down, sharp and resting softly on his bottom lip "And I don't need sleep."

House hums, a little impressed, he leans on his cane, watching Chase carefully "And what about the most important thing? The whole stealing blood from the hospital?"

Chase winces "Yeah, that was stupid, I just...I ran low on sto-"

"Chase, _you live off blood._ That might be something to lead wit- _wait."_ House pauses, grey blue eyes sparkling in that way whenever he does something clever, or realising something. "So, you're a wombat vampire, who lives off blood, and you chose to work in a hospital? Isn't that...difficult?"

"Insanely difficult," Chase breathed, running a hand through his hair "You don't know how many times I almost fell off the wagon."

"So...how do you normally get your food?"

"Morgue." Chase shrugged, making a face "It's always worse when they're dead, it's cold and sludgy, and thick. But it's better than taking them from live patients."

"I'll do it." House said suddenly "I'll feed you," he grins "I've always wanted a pet."

Chase stares at him, mouth watering, eyes feral. "House..." he says carefully, swallowing the excess saliva suddenly pooling in his mouth "You can't..." he breathes in deeply, and House smells _so good_ "You can't make promises like that, or I won't be able to control myself." He's gripping the edge of the desk with both hands, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin

House unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt, pulling them to the side to reveal his neck, and he relishes the way Chase's eyes glint and follow the movement. It's kind of nice, nice to feel Chase so enraptured on him. And House _wants it._ He wants Chase to be dependent on him. He wants to be in charge of when Chase can feed. He wants to be the reason for Chase's existence. He's wanted that for a long time, but this...this is the perfect opportunity. "Can you hear it? The beating of my pulse? That's warm, wet blood, coursing through m-"

Chase said he didn't have lightening speed, but he's latched onto House's neck before the older man can even blink.

Chase's teeth are latched into his skin, and it's a sharp sting, before Chase's numbing venom stop any pain, and the blond is moaning, and sucking, lapping at House's neck, clinging to him for dear life. For sustainability. For a reason to live. House wraps his arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly, as though he's a god, and when Chase pulls back, his pupils are blown with pleasure, and he's shaking. House grins. "That's numbing agent your venom has..." he murmurs "That would work pretty good on my thigh, wouldn't it?"

Chase's eyes light at the idea.

He wants to give the new provider in his life something in return for life.

He falls to his knees, but House captures his jaw, grinning smugly "Yes, you can bite me there later, but you have to _earn it."_ He runs his fingers through Chase's hair "Suck me off." He orders.

Because he can.

Chase does, his mouth is wet and warm, and his tongue is incredibly skilled, and House grins lecherously.

Why yes, this Vampire thing may just work out yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> x


End file.
